


That Joke/Reference

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [12]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Autistic Phooey Duck, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Crying, Dark Comedy, Eldritch, Emotional Manipulation, Gallows Humor, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Humor, Hurt, In-Jokes, Insults, Jokes, Lies, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Musical References, Not Canon Compliant, Octopi & Squid, Paranormal, Phooey Duck Exists AU, Plushies, Some Humor, Stuffed Toys, Supernatural Elements, Teddy Bears, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck finds someone like him but they turn out to be evil.
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That Joke/Reference

Phooey Duck was hiding under a comfy blanket to avoid the lights and noise downstairs, stress chewing on a plastic chew tool his mom got him. Things hadn't been going well this season for him. In fact, things weren't going well for the main character of the season either. Seeing as Huey Duck had few episodes focused on him so far. But in particular, Phooey hadn't been having a great time since Last Christmas. The looming shadow of F.O.W.L and their vulture leaders only added to the pain. The Glitch rocking in the dark of his blanket cover when someone flopped something soft in front of him.

Della Duck spoke gently to her son, "Hey... I got you a toy. You like plushies, right? It's a Tickle Me Wiggly!" She crouched down and set the toy she dropped up to show him. She smiled hopefully and waited. The blanket lifted to allow the little boy under it to peek out, he asked, "What's a Tickle Me Wiggly?" The Pilot gingerly handed over the toy to her boy. The Error took the plush toy and hugged it as a greeting. This pleased her to know she could do something her son loved. Unknowing that her son just loved her regardless of what cheap material she gave him.

The Moon Duck rubbed the yellow beanie in a display of affection which ruffled up his hair feathers which he had styled to look like both herself and her brother, Donald Duck, at his age. The Driver puffed out some stress, "Your Uncle Scrooge needs me to drive him so we can't hang out. Sorry." While it hurt to watch her leave, the 4/3 offered a comfort, "I wuv you, Mommy." It helped a little bit, so she returned the kindness, "Love you too, Baby." Then she was gone. The Innocent blinked a few times then turned his attention to the new plush creature. He spoke, "Hewwo, I'm Phooey Duck. Who awe you?"

Yes that's how Phooey Duck always talks but I don't write every word like that so it won't annoy you, Reader. However I have a narrative reason to point out this speech pattern more bluntly. So Suffer.

The Tickle Me Wiggly plush replied back, "My name is Wiggly, will you tickle my belly well?" The Preteen Boy paused a moment as he stared at the toy. It was as if a green glow was with him under that blanket, also that an entire crowd of people were able to see under the blanket as they watched him like some sort of play on a stage. The last part wasn't too different from how every single episode was, still episodes were more like he was on a show or in a book with people watching or reading. After a second of puzzling the unearthly green glow, The Young Boy cheerfully noted, "Wowie Gee! You tawk wike me. Would you like to meet my other plush fwiends?"

Despite the growing annoyance, the vessel responded excitedly, "Sure! Can I be your best Buddy Wuddie?" The blanket turned into a blanket ghost that glided over a pile. The Living Glitch shifted the pile as he explained, "I gotta ask my wight and left hands and Mr. Wiggles then Webby but I think we'ww be great fwiends." There was a long pause. Then the green Cthulhu knock off flatly questioned, "What?" The three plush toys were pulled out of the pile and brought into the blanket. The covered form sat on the floor. The Innocent displayed his friends, a bunny, a teddy bear, and something like a octopus or squid.

"This is Floppsy, my wight hand and second in command. This is Cuddles, my left hand. And This is Mr. Wiggles, he destwoyed universes but I fowigve him!"

The humanoid akin octopus or squid and the vaugly octopus or squid creature faced each other. Black beady eyes to button eyes. Wiggly, feeling threatened by someone like himself in the same space, immediately dropped the act and bluntly stated, "What the **** is this?" The Living Error began in a huff, "Don't say bad words or I'm telling Web..." A tentle raised up to gesture him to stop, another tentle adjusted his bow tie as the voice spoke, "Don't worry þ/~/0⁰³¥, I can ])3@| with him." The Childish Preteen hugged all his plushies and cheered, "I knew you could tawk!"

The foam plush disregarded, "Listen hewe 'fwiendie' this is my world to destwoy." The two tentles quit adjusting his clothes and started strangling. Mr. Wiggles insulted in a low whisper, "Do you think I'm as ïđøíìţîç as ÝÔÜ? That's Ī'Ď ])3$+ŘÕ¥ this world after..." The Fourth Triplet panicked as he tried to separate them. He shouted, "Webby! Webby! They're fighting, help!!" Normally the Eldritch Brat wouldn't think of calling for aid but somehow whatever it was, was strangling him through the vessel. So Wiggly cried, "Webby, Webby, HELP ME!!" 

Both the duckling and the space spider of the same name showed up at the same time. Webbigal Vanderquack grabbed the octopus squid and demanded, "You promised Phooey that you wouldn't kill, let it go!" The voice in the other universe vibrated in the yellow one and pink one's head, "I told you to stop invading other universes!" The tentled beings backed off each other. The green monster panicked at not having control against another monster, "That's it, **** Duckberg! I'm never coming here again!!" Then left the chat.

Wiggles crossed his limbs and pouted, "Fine. I won't kill that §œň öf æ *****." Phooey glared and ordered, "No bad words." Floppsy added, "Yeah, Mr. Wiggles. No cursing."

The End.

Oh Yeah, and the joke was that Mr. Wiggles is a reformed Wiggly... That's it.


End file.
